narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spider and the Swan
"Sneaky, silent, deadly, the spider rest in the shadows of the world waiting for its prey to clumsily stumble into its web. Once trapped, and helpless, it devours it. The life of a spider is one filled with deception. Not only must they deceive, but they must see through it in order to obtain whatever they want," her voice radiated across the wooden counter. "That's why, the spider is my favorite creature." It was a tone rooted with intensity, but masked with playfulness. It was alluring, and the scary part was that it was almost like a drug. He needed it, so he kept asking more questions, and despite how sadistic, stupid, or annoying her answers were, he didn't stop listening. It wasn't just him; every man and woman in the bar were silently listening to her speak, and the one person that attempted to speak whenever she spoke was met with the glares of the devoted listeners around them. When she left, they realized her answers didn't make much sense, and when she spoke it was awkward sounding. The syntax was all wrong, and her jumbling didn't make it any better. It left only one question: why were they so drawn? Tales of this woman spread across the towns, then the land, then the continent, and finally the world. She appeared in the brisk of the night, luring people away from their homes, and into the woods. After that happened, they returned bankrupt, or they didn't. People attempted to claim her identity, and it was always an uncertainty whether she was truly around. But those that had met her knew the difference. After-all, they were the ones who lived truly in fear, because they had been exposed to true helplessness. When she was around, individual thought didn't exist. Whatever she spoke was truth, and that power is what they feared. Fortunately, she rarely emerged from her labyrinth with evil intent, but tonight was a different night. The predator was seeking a prey, and the destination was the village hidden in the leaves. Konohagakure was revered for its rather mild temperatures: hot summers, cool winters, etc. The summer day was bright and sunny, and the nights were illuminated by the light of the moon, with gentle breezes that skimped throughout the village. In the center rest the village's most favored restaurant; was renown for hosting the most prestigious shinobi: Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Minato Namikaze. If there was a place that she had to visit, it was this place. Afterall, Natsumi's favorite hobbies were working, and eating. When she arrived, an greeted her with warm arms, accompanied by what seemed to be her younger son. She ordered their pork-ramen, and when they went into the back, she read a newspaper quietly during her wait. And as they usually were, the Konohagakure street were buzzing with live. From the smallest of children to the elderly themselves -- the people of Konoha were hard working-- and among these people, was one of Konoha's known shinobi. A product of the Sixth Hokage and the renowned Sayuri Uchiha and supposedly next in line for the mantel of Fire Shadow. His brilliant silver hair shined bright from the sun's radiance, his visage bore a bright smile, friendly to all whom he'd meet. A proud inheritor of the Hatake surname. Scrolling through the streets of the majestic village, Katoku wandered past Ichiraku's noticing an unfamiliar figure that grasped his attention ever so tightly. "Oh... Well who is this?" Katoku said walking into the ramen shop. He stood next to the woman, still wearing his causal smile.. "Hey There.." He started lamely, "you don't seem to be from around here." Natsumi remained submerged in the newspaper, but when she heard no one else respond, she quickly deduced he was talking to her. "Oh!" her exclamation was quickly followed by a rapid folded of the paper, unveiling her face. "I didn't realize you were....er, talking with me." She gave him a pointed look. "You know, for some odd reason, you look quite familiar." She turned around, masking whatever object she had pulled out her coat from Katoku's eyes. Regardless, the rippling of pages clearly gave Katoku a valid idea of exactly what she was holding. Placing the book back into her coat, she turned back around. Her face contorted in confusion. "Uh...shouldn't you be wearing a mask or something?" "Uhh.. A mask?" Katoku said in mild confusion. He drifted his eyes to the left before staring back at the woman. "Ohhh. I see!" He concluded giving a hearty chuckle. "I'm sorry. You have me mistaken for my father. Ah yes. My father. The senile Kakashi Hatake. I think that quite funny actually." Katoku continued as he took a seat next to the newcomer. And as he did so, Ayame had returned with the woman's order; bringing Katoku to greet her. "Oh hi Katoku!" He responded happily, "So what will it be today? The usual or shall I surprise you?" "Oh no, I'm fine actually. Just stopped by to welcome this lovely newcomer to our village." "Oh alright.. Well if you need anything, please do call." And with that, she disappeared into the back. By then, Katoku had redirected his attention back on Natsumi, just watching as she ate. "So uhh. What brings you to our village?" Just as Katoku turned back to Natsumi, she turned back to face him. It was almost obvious she took another look at her book, because she still seemed to be examining his face, as if she didn't believe him. "Right...your father, mhm." She flipped around to the counter, broke apart two chopsticks placed together, and slurped a bit of the ramen. Her eyes lit up enthusiastically. "Wow, that's delicious! You eat this stuff all the time?" She gorged down a mouthful. "No wonder you leaf ninja are all so big! Especially those ones with the face-paint. They're huge! Hell, I'd be big too!" Natsumi giggled, until she realized exactly what she said, and how she said it. Quickly, she turned towards Katoku. "I didn't mean big like that, you know. Not like the other big, but the big tall, and big wide," Natsumi rambled, flailing her arms around in conjunction. "I wouldn't know about if they were big, nuh uh. I've never been here before, so I definitely wouldn't. No sir-ree." Katoku should help be slightly laugh at the woman's level if awkwardness. "Mhmm." He said, slightly moving in closer. "You don't get abs like mine from just eating. Oh and trust me.... I'm pretty big." He boasted patting his stomach while laughing simultaneously. "Yes but I do eat here frequently.. Well whenever my mom decides she wishes to starve me." He pouted slumping his head towards to counter top. "But." He suddenly said, lifting his head back up. "That's where Ayame comes in. She'll feed me whenever my mom won't." There was a sudden series of awkward silences between the two.. "Shoot... I might just take Ayame up on that offer... I'm feeling a bit hungry myself... Or maybe.. I should have someone else for dinner." He said in a seductive manner. Natsumi flinched. "Eating? Someone Else?" Her tone was more concerned than confused. "Oh, no, no, no, no. You can't do that! You know what'll happen right?" Judging from Katoku's facial expressions, Natsumi deduced that he didn't. Obviously, he was rather confused on what she thought he meant by eating someone else, or how in the hell she could mistake his statement. Of course, Natsumi didn't catch on. "First, you'll rip out their spine as some sort of pitching wedge to hack off all their limbs so they can't fight back. Then, you'll devour them, and ride their body like some sort of meat tobagon. Try getting that image out of your head," Natsumi spoke quickly, "Grippin' their entrails like the reins of Santa's sleigh, streaking through the fresh morning snow on a trail of bile and gore, as their eyes beg the same question as the horrified children in your wake: Why?" Natsumi got gradually closer to Katoku as she spoke, until her face was positioned in front of his own. Her eyes were in a frenzy, her breath unsteady, "And then, once you think you've won, blood will drip from the lids of your eyes, your face will turn green, and as you choke on your own saliva you'll find your liver oozing from your own ass." Natsumi backed away, and took another chug of her ramen. "And that's why, you shouldn't go eat people. I beg that you reconsider." From the rambling to the personal eye contact back to rambling. It was safe to say that Katoku was far beyond the realm of confused. She rant about cannibalism turned him off slightly, clearly taking away from the dirty joke that took a turn for the worse. He lifted his hands in suffer, abd exactly wanting to interrupt her in the middle of her speech. "Whoa.. Um. I didn't mean it like that... Just a single dirty joke." He laughed nervously, turning his stool to face forward. As if the moment wasn't already awkward enough, from the corner of his eye, Katoku saw a couple from his graduating class pointing in his direction while snickering uncontrollably. He rubbed his aching templates, sighing from the sheer intensity of the moment. A large blush infiltrated her cheeks as she looked down towards the ground. "Oh. I see, you meant something else....mhm," Natsumi fidgeted with her hands nervously. "I guess I just made things pretty awkward. That tends to happen when people get around me; I'm not the very charismatic type at all, actually. I think it's partially my parents to blame. They kept me isolated from other children my earlier stages of development. So, I didn't have many friends growing up," she continued, finishing the last bit of her ramen. "Anyway, you can't have me for...er, dinner. But, I'll gladly sit with you, and to make up for my earlier mistake, I'll pay for it to. That sounds like a deal?" Saddened by Natsumi's short tale of where her social awkward originated, Katoku felt some sort if sympathy for her. "Oh it's quite already.. If anything, it's my fault for putting you in this awkward situation.." He laughed slightly, turning back to face Natsumi. "And since when did women pay for the man's meal.. If you do recall. I approached you. Soo. Therefore, I shall be buying your dinner... But in all seriousness, I'd love to have for dinner." He said yet again, licking his lip abd winking at her. "I only kid... So tell me, whatsy your name?" She chuckled. "Well, my name is Natsumi, and I'm from the Land of Iron." Pulling a scroll from her robe, Natsumi released a blended, multi-colored beverage. Of course, they were spiders, but whenever anyone asked she usually told them it was some sort of energy drink she used instead of drinking tea, or coffee. It made things less awkward that way. Taking a sip, she continued, "So, if you aren't Kakashi, then just what is your name?" "Natsumi, ehh? That's a nice name." He flirted, pecking her hand with a soft kiss. "My name's Katoku... Katoku Hatake. It is a genuine pleasure to have your acquaintance." He added politely.. "So you're from the Land of Iron... And my guess is that, you're really skilled in swords? I wonder how well you could handle my sword.. Hehhhhh." Katoku joked yet again, laughing out loud. "Gosh.. I should really stop right those. But anyway, what brings you to the Land of Fire? On vacation? A mission?" "Katoku Hatake....So, you really are the son of Kakashi?" Natsumi inquired, giving him a pointed look. "I can see the resemblance. But, I don't know if I believe you. Kakashi is married to the beauty of the hidden leaf, Sayuri. I passed their house on the way to the ramen shop. If you're really his son, how about taking me there, and then I'll believe you." Natsumi took another sip of her drink. "It'd really make me happy. I'm trying to see all the sights Konoha have to offer, you know? I only get a few vacations a year." "A visitor?" a random voice could be heard. It seemed to come from the young man in front of them, formerly known as Yasaki Hatake. His blonde hair was free and his shirt was tight, revealing his musclebound chest. He looked at his younger brother with a raised eyebrow, and glanced at the woman sitting across from him. "You.. uh.. on a date or somethin'?" he released a small chuckle, assuming the two were love interests to each other. "I just came here to pick something up for Nirami and.. I see you sitting here with such a beautiful woman, if I might add." he gently grabbed her hand, placing a soft kiss on the center. And with ever so sudden appearance of his twin, Katoku's eyes caves Yasaki a sharpen look, filled with Killing Intent. His lips were pressed together, showing his displeasure with Yasaki's acts if being on gentlemen. From which Katoku felt as if Yasaki was trying to steal his thunder... Sighing from his growing frustration, Katoku pushed Yasaki back a few feet. "Um okay.. First off... What's with the tight shirt? And will you stop poking your chest out? Dude, you are not muscular at all.. Shigemi is more toned than you are. So please.. Stop with the act.." He ended, digging into his pocket for a couple of loose bills. Yasaki seemed to ignore the dirty look that he received from his brother. It was so funny, back then, Yasaki was the one who showed envy to his younger brother during their days of rigorous training, angered at the fact that Katoku was the superior one. It was the sole reason why he begged his mother to teach him the legendary Rasengan technique, used by godlike figures in shinobi history. When he finally got it just right, he couldn't wait to show it off to Katoku, but they instead used it together, like true brothers. That was the turning point for him, where his jealousy stopped, and he only wanted to be a good sibling. So normally when Katoku would brush him off, Yasaki would ignore it as if nothing happened, and he would continue to show love to his brother. "Not muscular? actually, I work out everyday. These muscles aren't pretend, I have no reason to act." he concluded with a bright smile. "Golden Arrow! your order!" Teuchi called out with a box firmly grasped in both hands. "Ah, that's Nimi's lunch. Well, I'd better get going, good luck on your date! love you, bro!" he ran to grab the box and paid, running out shortly afterwards into the great sunshine that awaited him. "Ugh.." Katoku groaned as Yasaki made his exit. "Good riddance." Katoku would then return his attention back to Natsumi. "Alright so... You won't believe me until I show you my home.. Uhh I guess that's reasonable. But don't know if they'll be there... Anyway, let's go." Placing the check on the countertop, Katoku and Natsumi exited and set out back into the busy Konoha streets. While moving along, they were met by many familiar faces, to Katoku at least. And as people naturally are, they asked, almost one after another, who the last walking beside him was. And as if it wasn't already awkward, some would even state that they were glad to see him "settled down". And after twelve agonizing minutes of same questions and statements, the two finally arrived at the Hakate residence. And as one would expect, a family of their status would have the an exquisite taste in real estate. In a word, their house would simply be considered: beautiful, stunning perhaps.. And house handcrafted from the envisions of Sayuri and Kakashi themselves. It was a more modern home, settled with sky blue paint, and a daeje shade if blue which was settled on it's roof. The house was fairly "small" for a family of their caliber, being only three stories tall. The front yard was pastured with garden life as beautiful roses and lily were the most present among other things. Katoku turn himself over to Natsumi, slightly hold his hand out in front of her. "Shall we?" He said insisting that she move ahead of him. Natsumi smiled, and took the first step towards the hokage's residence. "They always said the current hokage was a man who desired very little luxury. I can confirm that statement by his house of his," without warning, she pushed open the door to the home. Surprisingly, it was unlocked, but very few dared to challenge the family of the hokage. Locking it was probably more of a hindrance than any benefit. She took several steps into his home, authenticating it. "It's s nice home, honestly. Not too big, but not too small either. I'm particularly impressed actually," she complimented, turning to face Katoku as he casually strolled in behind her. "Who else lives here?" "Ahh thanks.. My mother didn't want to over do it." Katoku said as he trailed her into the house. "Well uh.. There's my mom and dad, of course. Yasaki is here from time to time, my sister Shigemi.... And uh.. Oh! And our "newest addition", my best friend and my sister's new boy toy, Kiyoshi Yuri.. I don't know I've you've heard of him though. Son of Seika Uchiha, the reincarnate of the Great Sage. Blah blah.." He rambled on as they walked deeper in the living room. "So.. You want to see family portraits or is thus enough proof?" Natsumi eyes flickered when he spoke the name Kiyoshi. "Seika Uchiha? Like, THE Seika Uchiha? His son is here? Like, in this house, right now?" she inquired. "You have no idea how much of an honor it would be to meet him! I swear, if you took me to him right now, I'd give you anything you want," Natsumi begged, getting gradually closer to Katoku. Her tone was almost intense, and her actions more so. Her hands clenched his arm, refusing to let him go, symbolically representing her resolve: she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Crazy fan? Probably. "I don't believe that I know anyone else by that name..." He said, somewhat disappointed by her not responding to his question but his disappointed look was quickly washed away by Natsumi's tugging and tight gripping of his arm. "But uh.... Sure. I think his out back uh... maybe in the pool." He said leading Natsumi though the kitchen and out of the back door. They walked onto a large upstairs patio and then saw the view of the decently sized swimming pool. Inside, the blue water, Katoku's sister and Kiyoshi were playing amongst themselves. "I will never get use to that..." Resting in the pool was Kiyoshi and Shigemi. Having been play fighting, in particular Kiyoshi manipulating the still water in order to thoroughly soak his girlfriend, to she responded by evaporating a good portion of the pool water, only for it to be restored by Kiyoshi. As of now, Shi lay comfortably position on the side of the pool with her head resting on the center of Kiyoshi's chest, her gray eyes sparkling with contentment. Satisfied, she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, as she heard the sound of footsteps; Katoku was home. It sounded like he had brought company however, so she settled back into her lover's grasp as she waited for them to appear at the edge of the patio. "Hey little brother, welcome home," Shi called out in greeting, before seeing Katoku accompanied by a woman, "Who's this?" A grin began to play on the corner of Shi's lips as she guessed at the woman's reasoning for being here. Walking from the patio steps, Katoku and Natsumi stood several feet away from the two young lovers, seeing Shigemi kiss Kiyoshi's cheek, slightly angered the young man; shown in the tone abd mocking of her question in a childish manner. From which, it caused Kiyoshi to laugh slightly, glancing up Natsumi in his light gray hued eyes. "This is Natsumi..." He started offering open hand gestures in Natsumi's direction. "We met at Ichiraku's... She didn't believe that I was son of Kakashi.. So I brought her to the house... And then she sort of got excited when I told her Kiyoshi was here." That statement caused Kiyoshi to shift his attention back and forth between both Katoku and Natsumi. "She wanted to meet me?" He ask while a grin submerged from the sides of his lips. "Oh well here I am, nice to meet you. Natsumi-sama." He greeted, outstretching his hand to meet hers. Immediately, Natsumi grabbed Kiyoshi's hand. "Oh, no. It's an honor to meet you, lord Kiyoshi!" Natsumi's clench eased up considerably. "I was an avid follower of your father. He was a kindred spirit, perhaps the most kind man that humanity has ever produced. It was a sad day when he passed, and it was even more depressing when I couldn't even attend his funeral. But, at least, today, I can hopefully pay my respects by thanking you, his child." Her eyes flickered into life. "Hey, do you mind if I join you in the pool?" She turned towards Katoku. "Would that be okay if we go swimming for a bit? I absolutely adore water. After that, we can continue our date, okay?" Thrown of slightly by Natsumi addressing him as "lord", he couldn't help but release a full smile as she paid her respects to his "great" father through him. And it was then, when Natsumi asked to join them in the water, by her officially claiming that they were on a date immediately caught both Kiyoshi and Shigemi's attention. "Aww. Katoku has a date." Kiyoshi joked and in return receive and eye roll from his friend. "Sure.. Natsumi you can take a drip, in fact... I'll join you." He added bouncing his eyebrows at her playfully. Natsumi nearly jumped into the pool in the heat of the moment with her clothes on, but her decisiveness quickly stopped her. "Oh my, I almost forgot to remove my clothes," she giggled. The woman, unfortunately, didn't have a bathing suit. So, when she stripped, all that shielded her pleasantries was a hot pink bra, and pair of underwear. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything else," she quickly explained, stepping into the pool. "I didn't plan on going swimming today, unfortunately." Katoku featureless white eyes sparkled with excitement as Natsumi stripped down to nothing but her undergarments. With his mouth turned upward, he too unrobed himself to join Natsumi in the comfort of the pool water. First, he unfastened his flak jacket and took off the black shirt from underneath, revealing his well toned torso with six washboard abs. Next, he discarded his pants and sandals and was left standing in but a pair of dark boxers briefs. Abd without another moment to spare, he joined Natsumi in the water, splashing water on Kiyoshi and Shigemi. Shi grinned before giggling, "Look at Katoku growing up," she said, enjoying the fact that he was at least getting out. Surprise flashed across her gray eyes when Natsumi stripped down to the bare essentials. Then again, the fact that Natsumi wasn't prepared to go for a dip in the first place could explain the fact that she decided to take that route. "Hopefully she brought a change of clothes," Shi thought before joining Natsumi and Kiyoshi and being unceremoniously splashed by her little brother. "Hey!" she complained as the water washed over Shi, her brother's excitement clear to anyone. "I wonder where he learned that from...." Shigemi thought drily. The wind seemingly accelerated slightly as a white scarf, ornamented with black eyes at its center, wrapped around the figure of Natsumi, away from the leering eyes of her oncoming acquaintances. "Natsumi!" A voice shouted on top of the roof of the building that the individuals were, as a lanky figure with all of his limbs keeping him stable on the roof, almost as if he were a dog appeared to the eyes of the beholders. His face, previously silhouetted by the clouds, was revealed as demonic in presence. Three red eyes — that weren't the Sharingan — stared down at the children before him, with his white-streaked black hair blowing to the right. He grinned widely, fang-like white teeth being bared to the world. "Would you stop fulfilling your sexual fantasies and grab our target already!?" The figure calling out to Natsumi didn’t startle her, or even seem to surprise her in the slightest. Her response was a sigh, and a roll from her eyes. “You know,” the shift in her tone was obvious. Whereas it was one drenched in playfulness before, it was now imbued with what seemed to be annoyance. “When you pop up at the most inopportune times, exactly like this, you make the mission much harder,” she exited the pool, folding his scarf up and sitting it on the ground. As she dressed herself, her voice radiated to the rooftop. “I could’ve won over his friendship, and simply just had him lead us to the target, Kagaseō, but for some reason you can’t help but place us in a fight.” She placed her last bit of cloth on, and from a scroll in the robe, two sheathed blades poofed into existence. “So, now, I have to go and tidy up your mess huh? Cause, heavens know that you won’t take it seriously.” She disappointedly shook her head, allowing her eyes to fall upon shigemi. “Men are just so impatient. If there is anything that you’ll learn when you become my age, it’s that.” A voice from from atop the roof called out to Natsumi, and in the unraveling of Natsumi actual identify brought much confusion over the mind of Katoku. His left eyebrow twitched, as Natsumi was retreated to the man who called out to her. Lowering his head in utter disappointment, he blew heavily, creating small ripples in the water from solely his breath. "Well shit... So you were on a mission. And you were just using me to your target.. And you target being.. Kiyoshi.." Signing from his own idiocy, he exited to pool to redress himself before turning to face the duo. "I thought we had something going.. Such a shame.." While down on the ground next to Shigemi, Kiyoshi listened as both Natsumi and Katoku speak of the current unfolding of events. Figuring he'd heard enough, the dark skinned shinobi stood, slightly slumping his body over backwards. "So.. Now that you're here.. Uh what now?" Natsumi turned towards Kiyoshi. "Oh, heavens no. I had no idea that you had connections to Kiyoshi. I was genuinely pleased to see the home of Kakashi Hatake. When you said he was here, it was just surprisingly convenient," Natsumi's placed both of her blades on her side. "You're a sweet child, Katoku, and I might've slept with you actually just because you did me such a huge favor. But, this dipwit had to ruin that," she gave Kagaseō a pointed look. "Oh is that so?" Katoku retorted slightly ticked off by the occurring situation. "But now that you're here.. What now? You aiming to kill Kiyoshi or something? Goal? Anything will do honesty..." Shigemi stood, her eyes darkening to the color of thunderclouds. The fact that she stood atop the water in only a bikini meant little to her as she donned her battle attire, the release of her chakra disturbing the surface of the pool. "What. Is. Your. Endgame?" Shi asked with a deadly calm. Part of her noted that they should move this inevitable fight away from the manor, else they wouldn't be dealing with just those two at the end of the day. "Honestly, I'm a bit surprised you haven't heard of me," Natsumi placed her hand on her hip. "But, then again, children rarely pay attention to the news. It's exactly why in every movie with some murderer, they find themselves in trouble. Just like you people right now." Moving her arm again, she unsheathed her sword slowly. "You would assume with one of the better informants, that you would be to identify the Jorōgumo. But, I guess that just makes my job a little easier," Natsumi continued, pointing her blade towards the three. "I work for the highest bidder, and that's all. I have a client that wants something Kiyoshi can lead us to; that's why he's coming with us. Is that enough information?" "Oh is that so?" Kiyoshi interrupted straightening his slanted posture. "I can't help but assume that it has something to do with my father, does it not?" He question, walking over to Shigemi he tightly gripped her shoulder before speaking. "Yeah see.. I don't want you getting involved in this... And I mean it.." Kiyoshi began to channel his potent chakra throughout his being, creating a series a large ripples on the surface of the pool water. "Well now.. I guess there is no more room for negotiation?" The man revealed to be Kagaseō immediately jumped onto the ground from all the way above. The large distance between the roof and the pool gave incredible momentum and speed to Kagaseō's leap. The moment his legs came in contact with the ground, he bent them to reduce the impact on himself. However, the ground was unable to handle the fall, collapsing and sending out a shockwave across the ground that tore the cement apart with the intent of splitting Kiyoshi away from his allies. "Well then, kiddies." Kagaseō said as his grin widened, "Come and be cursed!" "Well, I guess not." Kiyoshi whispered to himself as Kagaseo leaped off the roof. And after he smacked into the ground with relentless force, debris and other pieces of cement were released toward the young couple. Without so much as a single moment, Kiyoshi instructed the waters below him to burst in a sudden flash, guarding both he and Shigemi with a small wall of water. Next, he decided to take a more offensive route. Stompibg his feet on the water, causing it is splash and what not, Kiyoshi lifted his hand into the air. And almost in that sane sequence, the water began to grow in mass, becoming more violent as he continued. It would suddenly be a cease in that watersi growth, as they then began to shift into small orbs that floated about the area. "I'm seriously not in the mood for this.." Natsumi's features curled in amusement. From her coat, she withdrew a smoke pellet, and hurled it towards the ground. In that instant, an aura of smoke enveloped her, masking her presence. With the gentle wind breeze, the smoke blew away, but in its place was...nothing. She allowed a single flicker, and in the brief instant they could see her smirk, before there was nothing there again. Masked by her ability to camouflage into the one color she sees better than most, ultraviolet, Natsumi becomes an invisible predator on the battlefield. Moving as silently as the spiders she devours, Natsumi chucks her invisible sword towards Kiyoshi's left foot, without allowing her smirk to falter. Natsumi had vanished..... With that single pellet of smoke, it was as if she disappear from the plane of existence. And it was clear to see that the duo that presented themselves to Kiyoshi and the others were in fact bounty hunters. Their objective was to capture Kiyoshi. And as bounty hunters, of course they would be skill in the art of asassination. Mere moments ago, the chakra surge that the boy released -- served and dual purpose -- by this, it is meant to accomplish two things at once; like hitting two birds with one stone. That surge was meant to establish control over the water below. The second goal, was to heighten Kiyoshi's senses to a curtain degree with he could easily interpret information and react based on that interpretation done via bioelectricity stimulation with lightning release. But because the surge was so minor, this would last only two minutes. With these two objectives accomplished at once, Kiyoshi's sensory perception was given a boost. As quiet as she may have been, which such speed, she could not mask the source of her chakra. The orbs set out moments before her act would also come into play. Not only were they weapons, but also extensions of his sensory. And a single disturbance of one, would send that intel back to their source. And with her toss of the seemingly invisible sword, as excellent as the trajectory was it manage to disrupt a single orb, sending that information to Kiyoshi, informing him of said oncoming object. Based on the information received, Kiyoshi would act as normal. By manipulating the remaining water below him, Kiyoshi commanded it was intercept the blade just before it landed, redirecting it's path to none other than... Her accomplice: Kagaseō. Natsumi clicked her tongue in response to the redirection of her attack, but what succeeded was a smirk. “It seems that you’re worth the bounty placed upon your head,” when her body flickered into existence, it was her standing in front of her partner, with the redirected sword in her grasp. She paced confidentially, twirling the blade in her hand. “The fastest spider can move ten-to twelve miles per hours; that’s three hundred times its body length,” her tone was almost condescending. “But, you’ve proven yourself mildly dangerous. Those orbs seem to be troublesome, but then,” she looked down dramatically, then as she opened her mouth to speak, she tauntingly looked at Kiyoshi, “It wouldn’t be fun.” Immediately after her dramatics ended, Natsumi’s chest expanded like a balloon, almost until it looked as if it was going to burst. In that instance where it the certainty of her chest exploding was murky, a mushroom of green mist erupted from her lips, and as it did, the gentle breeze only sought to disperse it further throughout the area. In the midst of the eruption, the enemy could catch a glimpse of a fragment of Kagaseo’s statement: “Brown Recluse. Really?” And there is was, Natsumi's attack.. The enlargement of her breasts slightly threw Kiyoshi off, but his state of mind was quickly set back as the eerie green mist came from her mouth. And as the mist then began to cover the area at a quicken rate. Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes at the quickly vanishing Natsumi. Expecting the mist to be a sort of toxin, Kiyoshi sought to defend it the best way he could. In almost an act if involuntary thinking, Kiyoshi command single orbs closest to himself, Shigemi, and Katoku to quickly expand and submerge their entire bodies in water. Hoping that the two wouldn't drown, Kiyoshi continued his assault by causing the remaining orbs to transform into steam themselves, matching and the fusing with the green mist. From there is would all be a simple task of reforming.using the newly infected mist, that was now merged with his water, Kiyoshi would then stop the mist in it's tracks by freezing it. "This getting extremely dangerous... Both Shigemi and Katoku are at risk of getting harmed..." Her venom mist froze, but Natsumi had achieved her goal: to create, what she interpreted to be, an opening. Though he had managed to defend against her mist, he had used the remainder of his orbs, for the time being. She considered that it'd be fairly easy to create more, especially with a pool behind him, so the instant the last orb dispersed, she had already begun her assault. With the same invisible blade she used earlier, camouflaged by her ultraviolet-colored webs, she hurled it towards Kiyoshi. And in the perfect moment, Natsumi had yet again, threw her sword with excellent trajectory. A seemingly well timed attack, however, it would not detected to the newly formed mist. With the strength in which the sword was thrown, is whisked through the air rather smoothly actually parting the mist in its travel. With the air somewhat moist from the mist, Kiyoshi could still gain Intel from the disturbance. Despite, getting information of the swordsr approach, because Kiyoshi decided to encase his body in a bubblecof water, his own reactions would be substantially slowed. By then, the blade eventually reached the bubble and had began to break through. And like Kiyoshi, its movement would be slowed. Not having the right momentum to react, Kiyoshi sought to defend through different means. By simply channeling chakra to the surface of his bare skin, Kiyoshi would had established a thick chakra barrier before the sword made contact. Once it did, because of the sheer strength, Kiyoshi would be knocked out of his bubble; just as the mist fully froze. And as he fell, he would've fully grasped the sword to keep it from breaking through his barrier. The bubbles thar held Shigemi then became undone duey to the cut in Kiyoshi's concentration. As he now laid on the ground, Kiyoshi dispersed the mist to reveal the two once again. Lifting his body from the ground with Natsumi sword in hand, Kiyoshi began to channel own chakra through the blade, causing it to sparkle with life. And as he attempted to throw it back, he was reminded of the house that stood behind the two. "Shigemi... Katoku, you guys alright?" He asked discarding the blade he once held. "Yeah.... I'm fine." Katoku responsed, breathing heavily. Shigemi stood, after being suddenly released from the bubble that Kiyoshi had encased her in. She had recovered excellently from the unceremonious fall, but part of her shoulder screamed in protest at being used before quieting as she righted it from its dislocated state. "I've been better," Shi responded. Part of her was surprised to see Natsumi use that venom technique, but she brushed that away for the moment. "What's the plan?" Shi asked, as she thought about using her pop's infamous technique. "I don't know..." Kiyoshi admitted, looking at the two ahead of him. "I meant what I said... I don't want you getting into this.." Kiyoshi said sternly, clenching his fists and walking forward.. "This is too much a stake here... So I'll be moving this away soon.. You are not to follow.... If they wanted me, they'll follow." Lifting his arm outward the water by Shigemi began to move in his direction. As the moved, the torrents began to build and spiral. And after jumping into the air, The spiraling water column connected to the young man's lower half as he stayed afloat. "If you want me, come and get me." "Oh, but why?" Natsumi placed her hand on her hip, with a rather disappointed expression. "I don't think it's nice to leave your girlfriend behind. She wants to help, so you should let her. We were all having so much fun," as Natsumi spoke—her speech was being used to hide her true intentions—a pheremone leaked from her pores. Chemically active, it was one that promised results, if not guaranteed them. It was her favorite, Aphrodite's Forgiveness. Once a pheromone that she naturally released for self defense, it had become her most signature one of them all. It triggered a chemical reaction in the brain, and nerves, that placed those fortunate to be blessed with its outstanding odor in a state of high suggestibility. It was one that allowed her to virtually hypnotize anyone she wanted to. "Please, let's just reconsider moving the location? If we do, our ANBU friends may catch on soon enough." Kiyoshi's visage curled downwards as the woman insisted that he let Shigemi help. Such a response angered him greatly. His gray eyes darkened with disgust as her tone was really getting under his skin. "Bitch, are you mad?" He suddenly spoke, surprising nearly everyone present. Such language was hardly ever used by him, and when it was, one could tell that he was serious. "As if I'd let her be harmed protecting me.." Lowering the waterspout, Kiyoshi landed on the ground next to Shigemi. "If you want to continue this here then so be it..." "Hmph, I could've avoided that damn easily, woman." Kagaseō told Natsumi as he turned to face his two potential opponents, although his target seemed eager to finish things off himself. "If that's the case..." Kagaseō observed the confrontation and snickered at Natsumi's current suggestions. His figure seemingly warped into the shadows as his body suddenly leaped towards Kiyoshi with great fervor, his arms extending and fingers sharpening into claws, with the intent of ripping apart Kiyoshi's skin. However, the moment that Kagaseō's limb neared Kiyoshi's chest, it seemingly extended from the wrist, moving towards the right with the intent of gripping Kiyoshi's right forearm and drawing blood. Everything had seemed to move in slow motion as Kagaseō lunged forward. Surprised as to how the man went about attacking Kiyoshi was slightly thrown off. "So.. Direct.." He whispered to himself, feeling at there was a higher purpose from this attack. The man neared Kiyoshi, extending his hand toward him as if it were made of rubber. In no mood to continue these such petty games, Kiyoshi gripped Shigemi's hand tightly before generating on electrical aura that surrounded the two from head to toe. Still facing in Kagaseō's direction, the dark shinobi then sent a single bolt of electricity to meet his arm, hoping to stop Hus assault in its tracks. Category:Great's Play of Words